


Красная шапочка из Бейкон-хиллс (и один большой Нью-Йорский волк)

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Multi, Nonsense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бейкон-хиллс был небольшим тихим калифорнийским городком, о котором не все знали даже в самой Калифорнии, не говоря уже про остальные штаты. Люди здесь были душевные, все друг с другом знакомые, вечно лезущие в чужую личную жизнь, которая, ввиду полной невозможности что-либо скрыть в этой большой деревне, быстро становилась жизнью общественной. Секреты были у всех, но они были какие-то несекретные, но люди из уважения друг к другу упорно делали вид, что никто ничего не замечает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красная шапочка из Бейкон-хиллс (и один большой Нью-Йорский волк)

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в так называем жанре абсурда (или примерно в нём). Я обожаю этот жанр, но пишу в нём впервые, так что не знаю, как получилось.

Стайлз был обычным подростком из Бейкон-хиллс. Стоит отметить, что уточнение про город имеет принципиально важное значение, потому что, как говорил Дэнни, виртуозно взламывая правительственный военный сервер, это же Бейкон-хиллс, друзья. Дэнни, кстати говоря, на своём хакерстве так ни разу и не попался. 

Бейкон-хиллс был небольшим тихим калифорнийским городком, о котором не все знали даже в самой Калифорнии, не говоря уже про остальные штаты. Люди здесь были душевные, все друг с другом знакомые, вечно лезущие в чужую личную жизнь, которая, ввиду полной невозможности что-либо скрыть в этой большой деревне, быстро становилась жизнью общественной. Секреты были у всех, но они были какие-то несекретные, однако люди из уважения друг к другу упорно делали вид, что никто ничего не замечает. 

Так вот, Стайлз, как было уже сказано, был обычным подростком из Бейкон-хиллс, который хорошо учился, любил влипать в различного рода неприятности и в будущем собирался стать самым крутым копом штата. А ещё до окончания школы он планировал охмурить одного сексуального парня, приехавшего к ним из Нью-Йорка. Парень был старше его на несколько лет, небрит, красив и горяч. Ещё он был оборотнем, но в Бейкон-хиллс это мало кого волновало. Парня звали Дерек Хейл, и он не знал, что в этом городе ни от кого нет секретов. 

А ещё он не знал, что Стайлз Стилински будет добиваться своего, пока не добьётся. Или пока его не добьют. В общем, десятилетний план по завоеванию Лидии Мартин не был осуществлён до конца только по той причине, что у Стайлза поменялся объект воздыхания. Что, конечно же, буквально через сутки было известно всему городу. Кроме, естественно, Дерека Хейла, который ни о чём не подозревал. 

Вообще, план по завоеванию Дерека Хейла мало чем отличался от плана по завоеванию Лидии Мартин, за исключением более сжатых сроков – после окончания школы Стайлзу нужно поступать в колледж, а соблазнять кого-то на расстоянии он пока не умел (но собирался научиться когда-нибудь обязательно). Ещё в новом плане был существенный плюс: Лидия, от которой Стайлз наконец-то отстал, решительно подтвердила их с Джексоном участие и любую помощь в осуществлении задуманного. Уиттмор, кстати говоря, никаких желаний помогать не выказывал – но его слегка не спросили, потому что Лидия как всегда всё решила сама – Джексону пришлось согласиться. Правда, он всё-таки смог выторговать себе за это месяц без просмотра "Дневников памяти". 

— Надо разработать план действий, — сказала Эрика, когда они всей дружной компанией собрались у Стайлза в гостиной. 

Стилински покивал головой и задумался, когда это успел подружиться со столькими людьми, потому что сейчас гостей было в несколько раз больше, чем на его дне рождения. 

— Попавшая в беду принцесса? — предложила Кира.

— И кто же будет тем ненормальным, который сыграет "беду"? — скептически уточнил Джексон. — Почему просто нельзя взять и подойти к Хейлу? 

— Потому что к таким просто так не подходят, — так авторитетно сообщил Айзек, как будто на досуге только и делал, что занимался подкатыванием к шикарным мужикам. — По крайней мере, такие, как мы. 

— А что с вами не так? — искренне удивился Уиттмор, оглядывая Лейхи с головы до ног, потом переводя взгляд на Стайлза, дальше на Скотта и заканчивая Бойдом. 

— Он же шутит, да? — уточнил у Лидии Стилински. 

— Боюсь, что нет, — покачала головой Мартин. — Он с вами не общается, но реально не понимает. 

— Мы не самые популярные люди, — пояснил Айзек. — И обычно те, кто популярнее, стараются нас не замечать. 

— Тогда почему… — начал было Джексон, но был перебит Лидией. 

— У тебя не было выбора. Короче, принцесса в беде не катит. Давайте разыграем красную шапочку. 

— Одна моя бабушка живёт в Польше, а другая каждый раз в разных местах, — предупредил Стайлз. — И я сильно сомневаюсь, что папа будет печь кому-то из них пирожки. Но у меня есть красная толстовка. 

— Этого хватит, — закивала Эллисон. — Купи что-то типа бургеров, случайно забреди к его дому, угости едой – и дело в шляпе. 

— А не слишком ли это топорно? — поинтересовался Айзек. — Нет, я понимаю, что путь к нашим сердцам лежит через желудок, но к этой аксиоме обычно прилагается красивая девчонка. 

— Не всегда, — покачала головой Эрика. — А мы точно уверены, что ему нравятся парни? 

— Ага, — заверил Дэнни. — Я бы и сам к нему подкатил, но Итан не поймёт. 

— Вообще не пойму, — согласился Итан. — Идея с красной шапочкой крута, но он может и не понять, какого вообще происходит. Обычно люди не знают про оборотней. 

— Думаешь, он насторожится? — спросил Эйдан. 

— А ты бы нет? Приехал из другого города на пару недель максимум, никого здесь не знаешь, о тебе, по идее, тоже никто не знает, а тут бац – и приходит какой-то парень в красном капюшоне и с полным рюкзаком еды, — усмехнулся Дэнни. 

— Ребята, нужна испробованная и работающая схема, — взмахнул руками Стайлз. — Я не могу действовать наугад, он тут реально недолго, потом уедет, и где мне его искать? 

— Ты всегда можешь прикинуться блондинкой из бара, той самой, с которой он провёл одну незабываемую ночь, и которая теперь мать его детей, — усмехнулся Джексон. 

— Только после этого тебе придётся сделать операцию по смене пола и реально родить ему детей – и всё это в ближайшие семь месяцев, — добавил Айзек. 

— А то, что оборотни чувствуют ложь, мы как обойдём? — уточнила Кира. 

— Окей, у тебя есть примерно пара дней, чтобы стать блондинкой, затащить его в бар и трахнуть, — тут же подправил сроки Айзек. 

— В принципе, можно обойтись без бара и даже без блондинки, но тогда ты должен быть настолько сексуален, чтобы даже натуралы на тебя вешались, — сказала Эллисон. — Есть идеи, как это провернуть? 

— Рябиновый круг, волчий афродизиак… — начал перечислять Скотт.

— А после этого полностью оплаченное лечение мне, — подхватил Стайлз. — Потому что я смутно представляю, как всё это провернуть. 

— Вы несёте какой-то бред, — покачала головой Лидия. — Зачем придумывать велосипед? Стайлза нужно просто нормально одеть, а дальше всё случится само собой. 

— И как же, мне интересно? — посмотрел на Мартин Стилински. — С тобой что-то не прокатило. 

— Ну я же не могу бросить Джексона, — пожала плечами Лидия.

— А, так только Уиттмор тебя и останавливал? — уточнил Стайлз. — Что же ты сразу не сказала, мы бы давно отдали его в рабство. 

— Кому ты собрался меня отдавать, Стилински, — закатил глаза Джексон. — Покажи мне хотя бы одного работорговца или рабовладельца из Бейкон-хиллса. 

— Я бы выписал их из-за границы, — махнул рукой Стайлз. — Дэнни, докажи, что так можно сделать. 

— Чисто теоретически – да, — подтвердил Махилани. — Чисто на практике – тебе пришлось бы прийти ко мне, потому что только я могу их найти. 

— Но ты бы этого не сделал, да? — уточнил Джексон. — Мы же друзья. 

— Извини, но связаться с работорговцами мне интересно. Новый опыт, всё такое, — пожал плечами Дэнни и улыбнулся.

— Предатель, — отозвался Уиттмор и кинул в Махилани подушкой с дивана. — Ты был мне как брат. Я любил тебя.

— О чёрт, прекрати, — тут же взмолился Стайлз. — Немедленно прекрати использовать фразы из Звёздных Войн, я же начну считать тебя классным чуваком. Пожалей мои и без того больные нервы! 

— У тебя больной мозг, — отозвался Бойд. — А нервы из-за этого больны у нас. 

— А я вообще не знаю, как большинство из вас здесь оказалось, — парировал Стайлз.

— Мы можем уйти, — с усмешкой предложила Эрика. 

— Сидите уже, — махнул рукой Стилински. — Мы всё ещё не пришли к единому мнению о стратегии соблазнения. 

— Тебе бы для начала хотя бы стратегию знакомства, — пробормотал Скотт.

— А тебе бы перестать прятаться за своей шикарной девушкой, — предложил Стайлз.

— Она у меня хотя бы есть, — разулыбался Маккол, влюблено смотря на Эллисон. 

— И это – мой лучший друг, — покачал головой Стилински. — Никогда не упустит возможности унизить ближнего своего. 

— Это ты меня с собой перепутал, — заметил Скотт. — Я обычно ангел. 

— Охотно верим, — закивал Эйдан. — Красная шапочка пока самый оптимальный вариант. Можно, конечно, разыграть принцессу-лебедь…

— Там принца, кстати, тоже Дереком звали, — хмыкнула Кира. — Стайлз, ты сможешь убедить Хейла в том, что ты лебедь, который после ночи любви станет прекрасной принцессой? 

— А я похож на лебедя? — повернулся к девушке Стайлз. 

— С такими заявлениями ты будешь больше похож на психа, — усмехнулся Джексон. — Но вообще, всё подходит. Ты лебедь, Скотт лягушка, Эллисон птица. Остальные делают вид, что вас, ненормальных, вообще не знают. 

— Почему я лягушка? — возмутился Скотт. — Она была какая-то странная. 

— Это был он, — отозвалась Эллисон. — И он был милым, мне очень нравился. 

— О, ну тогда ладно, — улыбнулся Маккол. — Меня всё устраивает. 

— Меня тоже, но на лебедя я не тяну, — вздохнул Стилински. — Больше всего я похож на того добродушного парня из Холодного Сердца. Как там его звали? 

— Олаф? — спросил Айзек. 

— Не, это снеговик, — отозвался Стайлз. 

— А ты не его имел ввиду? — удивилась Эрика. — По-моему, попадание сто из ста. 

— Ой да идите вы к чёрту, — махнул рукой Стилински. — Вернёмся к насущной проблеме, окей? 

— Проблема только в твоей голове, — вздохнул Джексон. — Симпатичный молодой парень, который настолько неуверен в себе, что ищет какие-то странные способы познакомиться, вместо того, чтобы просто пойти и познакомиться. 

Стайлз, после этих слов замер, ошарашено глядя на Уиттмора, как будто тот только что на его глазах сначала оброс чешуёй, а потом начал линять, сбросив хвост. Остальные смотрели на Джексона примерно так же. 

— Сейчас остановимся ненадолго и проясним кое-что, окей? — осторожно сказал Стилински, медленно подходя к Уиттмору. — Ты считаешь, что я симпатичный ровно настолько, чтобы зацепить Дерека Хейла?.. Хотя нет, сначала ответь мне на вопрос: ты реально считаешь меня симпатичным? 

Джексон закатил глаза, как будто это не он сейчас совершил сенсационное (по крайней мере, для Стайлза) признание. Нет, Стилински с Уиттмором никогда особо не враждовали, даже соперниками могли назваться с натяжкой (Лидия Стайлзу всё равно не светила, поэтому и любовь его была фоновой, для галочки), но и друзьями тоже не были. Отношения имели ровные, иногда препирались и задирали друг друга, что, впрочем, никогда особо не мешало после этого пойти всем вместе в кафешку. Хотя, если так посмотреть, то у них у всех были подобные друг к другу отношения. Всё-таки отсутствие секретов способствовало сближению. Но раньше Джексон никогда не называл Стайлза симпатичным. Впрочем, раньше разговор о подобном вообще не заходил. 

— Да, Стилински, ты симпатичный. Теперь можешь повысить свою самооценку и оставить наши мозги в покое, — протянул Уиттмор со своей непередаваемой интонацией главного мудака школы. 

— Так, воспользуюсь случаем и спрошу про себя, — тут же влез Айзек. — Джексон, подними самооценку и мне. 

— Вот когда Лидия и тебе захочет помогать искать свою любовь, тогда подниму, — отозвался Уиттмор. 

— Спасибо, уже поднял, — усмехнулся Лейхи. — А теперь скажи честно, что ты принял, раз такой милый и добрый? 

— Дэнни, что ты мне дал? — повернулся к другу Джексон. — Круглое, белое и вкусное. 

— Аскорбинку, — сказал Махилани. — Правда, я выписывал их из Голландии, так что не уверен, что она то, чем называется. 

— То есть, ты на нём эксперимент поставил? — уточнила Эрика. 

— А для чего ещё нужны друзья? — ослепительно улыбнулся Дэнни. — У меня с собой. Хотите попробовать? 

Отказываться никто не стал – в их компании слишком осторожных людей уже давно не было. К тому же, Джексон от голландской аскорбинки не умер. Хотя, что его ждало дальше, пока было неясно. 

— Так, всё-таки вернёмся ко мне, — спустя некоторое время, пока все молчаливо распробывали вкус витаминки, сказал Стайлз. — Дайте мне план. 

— Завтра с утра мы идём в магазин, покупаем тебе нормальную одежду, которая не висела бы на тебе, как на вешалке, — начала Лидия. — Потом закупаем еду. Потом ты садишься в машину и едешь к Хейлу.

— Что-то здесь не так, но я согласен, — кивнул Стилински. — Кто пойдёт со мной в магазин? 

Что неудивительно, руки подняли все. Видимо, это зрелище пропускать не хотел никто. 

*_*_*

Дерек Хейл почти не помнил Бейкон-хиллс. Он был в этом тихом маленьком городке несколько раз, да и то очень-очень давно, в раннем детстве. Приезжал вместе с семьёй на праздники к престарелой тётушке (чья именно это была тётушка никто не знал, поэтому все её звали просто тётушкой), которая жила одна в огромном доме посреди леса. Вот именно этот дом она и оставила в наследство Дереку, чем изрядно удивила всех. Но Талия и Питер, хитро улыбаясь, отправили его посмотреть новую жилплощадь и вынести вердикт, пригодна ли она для их стаи. Дерек ехать не сильно хотел, но против альфы не попрёшь – пришлось собирать вещи, брать отпуск на работе и телепать в эту, по его мнению, глушь. 

Дом был действительно большим – не таким огромным, каким казался в детстве, но всё-таки. Да и место было тоже вполне приятным, по крайней мере, для оборотня: лес, уходящий до границы соседнего штата, речка. Дерек любил природу, как и большинство его собратьев, но в Нью-Йорке с этим был большой напряг – всё-таки джунгли там были каменные. Иногда хотелось вырваться в подобное местечко, но слишком привычный к городской жизни Хейл смутно представлял, как будет жить… вот так. В маленьком городке, почти деревне, в лесу. 

К тому же, конкретно этот городок был немного странным. Не сами дома, но люди – они смотрели так, будто _всё знали_. Глупо было думать о подобном, но ощущение преследовало Дерека всё то время, что он был в Бейкон-хиллсе. К тому же, постоянно присутствовало ожидание чего-то… чего-то. Хейл не мог понять, чего именно, но интуиции своей привык доверять, потому что раньше она его не подводила. Так что теперь это непонятное ожидание слегка щекотало нервы – интуиция подленько молчала насчёт возможных последствий: хорошие они должны быть или плохими. Дереку хотелось верить, что хорошими.

Жить в доме тётушки было непривычно. Прежде всего, потому что _тихо_. Дерек не привык к тишине, он вырос в большой стае, со множеством братьев, сестёр, кузенов, кузин, дядь и тёть – в общем, его с детства окружала толпа народа. Поэтому находиться в одиночестве Хейл не привык, так что в доме ему сначала было немного неуютно, а потом внезапно очень зашибись, потому что временное отсутствие многочисленных родственников было бесконечно прекрасным. 

Но, как известно, всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. В случае Дерека оно закончилось спустя пару дней, когда возле дома неожиданно появился молодой парень, который деловито осматривался по сторонам, будто собираясь что-то сотворить. Хейл следил за гостем из окна второго этажа, следил, стоит сказать, с любопытством. Парень был одет в красную толстовку с накинутым на голову капюшоном, что почти не давало возможности разглядеть его лица. За спиной болтался синий рюкзак с прицепленными к нему брелками с атрибутикой супергероев (со своего места Дерек заметил мелькнувший мини-щит Капитана Америки и мини-шлем Железного Человека, и был почти уверен в том, что на рюкзаке болтается весь отряд Мстителей). Парень в это время потоптался около крыльца, обернулся и посмотрел на дорогу, ведущую к городу, а потом решительно пошёл к двери. Дерек неожиданно понял, что заинтригован почти помимо воли, отошёл от окна и начал спускаться в коридор – неожиданный гость уже требовательно стучал. 

Когда Дерек открыл дверь, то понял, что парень младше его лет на пять, если не больше – он выглядел максимум на семнадцать. Короткостриженные волосы, карие глаза, родинки на лице и шее – и широкая улыбка. Наверняка парень школьник и подрабатывает раздачей листовок или продажей всякой мелкой ненужной фигни по домам – поэтому и пришёл к нему. Дерек не собирался ничего покупать. Дерек даже не успел ничего сказать.

— Привет, большой волк, хочешь бургеров и картошки фри? — спросил парень, мгновенно выбивая Хейла из равновесия. — Можно мне войти? Я, кстати, Стайлз. 

— Ты? Что? — удивился Дерек, решительно преграждая гостю дорогу. — Кто ты такой? 

— Я Стайлз, — ещё раз сказал парень. — У меня есть бургеры и картошка фри, а ещё куриные крылышки и что-то из тайской кухни. Или китайской. Или какой-то другой, не знаю. О, ещё есть тако. Ты любишь тако? Я не очень, но у меня для меня есть бургеры. Так я войду? Серьёзно, невежливо держать гостей на пороге. 

— Я тебя не звал, — сказал Дерек, но вопреки своим словам отступил от двери. — И я не хочу есть. Кухня прямо и направо. Что за имя такое странное – Стайлз? 

— Крутое имя, ты чего. Я сам его придумал, — обиделся парень. — Хотел купить пирожки, но мы подумали и решили, что бургеры лучше. Лучше же, да? 

— Вы подумали? — уточнил Дерек. — Для чего лучше? Что тебе вообще от меня надо? 

— Познакомиться, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — И пообедать. Ты не волнуйся, я мирный. И вообще, тебе ли меня бояться, правда? 

— Я не волнуюсь, — вздохнул Дерек и покорно сел за теперь уже свой собственный кухонный стол. 

Это действительно было правдой, Хейл совершенно не волновался и не беспокоился – его внутренний волк даже не подавал признаков тревоги, а значит Стайлз не представлял угрозы. Вся ситуация была, правда, из ряда вон выходящая, потому что парень явно знал, что Дерек оборотень. Или попал пальцем в небо настолько удачно, что в это с трудом верилось. Парень тем временем деловито обследовал кухонные ящики, нашёл тарелки и начал деловито раскладывать еду. Фастфуд, всё-таки тайская кухня и действительно тако. Ещё он вытащил банки колы и, что уж совсем интересно, небольшую плетёную корзинку. 

— Лидия сказала, что этот атрибут должен быть, — пояснил Стайлз. 

Дерек кивнул, хотя, конечно, не представлял, кто такая Лидия и зачем нужна корзина. Но подробных объяснений Хейл не ждал, да и сильно-то в них не нуждался, прислушиваясь к внутреннему волку, который едва ли не урчал, излучая благодушие и спокойствие, которое вообще-то испытывал только в кругу семьи. Почему такие же ощущения вызывал и новый знакомый Дерек не знал, и это интриговало сильнее прочего. 

— Ты хочешь продать дом? — спросил Стайлз, когда они принялись за еду.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Дерек. — Скорее всего, он останется у нашей семьи. Типа летнего домика. 

— Нифига себе домик, — хмыкнул парень. — А жить здесь не хочешь? 

— В одиночестве? — уточнил Дерек. — Не думаю.

— Бейкон-хиллс и одиночество? Это ты загнул, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Такой роскоши здесь не бывает. 

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спросил Хейл. — Не для того же, чтобы меня накормить? 

— А почему нет? — удивился парень. — Может я добрый самаритянин, подкармливающий новеньких? 

— А я выгляжу как голодающее и печальное существо, — кивнул Дерек. — Ты знаешь, что я оборотень, и это тебя не пугает. Так зачем ты?..

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — неожиданно спросил Стайлз и, вопреки своему спокойному тону, покраснел. 

— Разумеется нет, — отозвался Дерек и отодвинул подальше тарелку. 

— Прекрасно, — кивнул Стайлз, встал и залез Хейлу на колени. — Только не сожри меня, большой чёрный волк, а то охотникам придётся вспороть тебе брюхо. 

Целовался Стайлз немного неловко – видимо, практики недоставало, – но зато с большим энтузиазмом. Дерек отвечал, сам не понимая, почему – парень не был похож на случайного партнёра на одну ночь, подцепленного в баре или клубе. Да и вообще Хейл был не большой любитель поцелуев, но со Стайлзом это почему-то не сработало. В этом городе на самом деле мало что срабатывало как надо, но Дереку это иррационально и очень внезапно нравилось. 

— Не хочешь познакомиться с моим папой? — спустя почти десять минут поцелуев спросил Стайлз, ёрзая на коленях Хейла. 

— Уже? — с сомнением уточнил Дерек. — Мы, вроде, не встречаемся. 

— Он шериф, — продолжил Стайлз, широко улыбаясь. 

— Это ты намекаешь, что лучше бы нам встречаться? — хмыкнул Хейл. — Ты понравишься Питеру. 

— Ты хочешь познакомить меня с семьёй? — уточнил Стайлз, подпрыгивая от переизбытка чувств прямо на коленях Дерека. 

— С Питером, — поправил Хейл. — После этого есть вероятность, что с остальной семьёй знакомиться не придётся. Хотя, маме ты тоже должен понравиться. 

Стайлз рассмеялся и снова потянулся за поцелуем. В его глазах блестело солнце. 

*_*_*

— Так, Айзек, тебе подойдёт концепция Золушки, — со знанием дела протянула Лидия. 

— Я жду повышения самооценки от Джексона, — покачал головой Лейхи. 

— Ты милый и трогательный в своих шарфиках и кудряшках, — отозвался Уиттмор, расслабленно растекаясь по дивану. — Предлагаю разыграть "Леди и Бродягу". 

— Айзек не похож на Бродягу, — задумалась Эрика. 

— Зато похож на Леди, — хмыкнул Джексон, за что и получил в лицо подушкой. 

— Русалочка? Белоснежка? Рапунцель? — начала перечислять Кира. — Может действительно Рапунцель? 

— Где Стилински? — возмутилась Лидия. 

— Хочешь, чтобы он поделился историей успеха? — хмыкнул Дэнни. — Спящая красавица? 

— Я согласен с Джексоном, — сказал Итан. — Леди и Бродяга самый оптимальный вариант. 

— У них в конце дети же были, да? — задумался Скотт. 

— Волк сожрал Красную шапочку, а потом его распотрошили охотники, — заметила Эллисон. — В нашем случае у этих двоих жизнь напоминает медовый месяц. 

— Что на это вообще шериф сказал? — спросил Бойд. 

— Что-то вроде "наконец-то он будет грузить мозг кому-то другому", — ответил Маккол. — Думаю, это было благословение. 

— Судя по тому, что Дерек жив, здоров и на свободе – именно оно, — кивнул Эйдан. — А сегодня мы собрались здесь потому что…

— Потому что Айзек хочет замутить с Корой, — ответила Эрика. 

— Да? — удивилась Кира. — Я думала, что с Малией. 

— Айзек? — протянула Лидия. 

— Не хочу никого расстраивать, но я, кажется, гей, — почти виновато сказал Лейхи. 

— Ещё один? — приподнял брови Джексон. — Это что, мода сейчас такая? 

— Как я это пропустил? — поразился Дэнни. — Когда это произошло? 

— Не знаю, но мне больше понравились комплименты Джексона, а не влюблённый взгляд одноклассницы, — пожал плечами Айзек. 

— Я сказал Стилински, что он симпатичный – теперь он встречается с Хейлом. Я сказал Лейхи, что он милый – теперь такие признания. Ох чёрт, я создаю геев, — воскликнул Уиттмор и от расстройства, не иначе, съел печеньку из стоящей на столе вазочки.

— В детстве ты сказал мне, что я красивый, — припомнил Дэнни. — Но вряд ли ты создаёшь геев. Скорее ты их просто находишь. 

— У тебя гейдар, — протянула Лидия. — Мне кажется, или что-то сейчас изменилось в наших отношениях? 

— Ты намекаешь на то, что теперь вы можете устраивать тройничок? — уточнила Эрика. 

— Я не приведу в свою постель парня к своему парню, чтобы потом в этой постели не было меня, — покачала головой Лидия. — Джексон, тебе нравятся парни? 

— Он назвал Стайлза симпатичным, а Айзека милым, по-моему, тут всё очевидно, — заметил Бойд. 

— Не, ну Айзека у нас все считают милым, — возразил Скотт. — Потому что он как щеночек, весь такой с большими глазами и грустной улыбкой. 

— Эллисон, кажется и у вас тоже что-то может пойти не так, — вздохнула Лидия. — Может быть отправимся вместе автостопом по стране? 

— Предлагаешь свести наших парней? — деловито уточнила Арджент. 

— Я не буду сводиться с Макколом, — отказался Джексон. 

— То есть, меня ты симпатичным не считаешь? — осведомился Скотт. 

— Извини, ты не в моём вкусе, — пожал плечами Уиттмор. 

— То есть я, значит, всё-таки в твоём, — заключил Айзек. — Дэнни, что ты посоветуешь? 

— Для начала, найди парня Скотту, сплавь Лидию вместе с Эллисон в путешествие и как-нибудь завались к Джексону с выпивкой. 

— Хватит уводить у меня парня, — возмутилась Лидия. — Если ты и будешь трахаться с моим бойфрендом, то только в моём присутствии. 

— А меня спросить никто не хочет? — риторически вопросил Уиттмор. 

— А ты уже на всё ответил, — улыбнулась Мартин. — Так, мы придумываем концепцию для свидания с Корой или нет? 

— Придумываем, — отозвался Эйдан. — Если Айзеку не надо, так хоть мне сгодится. 

— Можно ещё для Питера придумать, — предложил Итан. — Если у Айзека с Джексоном всё-таки не выгорит. 

— Я не буду встречаться с мужиками, — буднично сказал Уиттмор. — По крайней мере, пока у меня есть такая очаровательная девушка. 

— Лидия, хочешь билет в Европу? — предложил Дэнни. — Я достану, не проблема. 

— И ты туда же, — вздохнула Мартин. — Я хочу в Италию. Эллисон? 

— Италия вполне подойдёт. 

— Эй! — возмутился Скотт. — А я? 

— Как ты относишься к небольшой разнице в возрасте? — задумчиво спросила Эрика. — Есть у нас в школе один мальчик, Лиам, жуть какой симпатичный…

*_*_*

— Я с твоими друзьями знакомиться не намерен, — категорично сказал Дерек, сидя в машине перед домом Айзека Лейхи. 

— Они хорошие, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Они придумали мне концепцию Красной шапочки! 

— Они сумасшедшие. Такие же как ты, — покачал головой Дерек и решительно завёл мотор. 

— Ну эй, там же решаются важные дела! — попытался остановить его Стилински. 

— Они и без тебя прекрасно решатся, — усмехнулся Хейл. — А я увожу тебя в самую чащу леса. 

— Чтобы съесть? — с широкой улыбкой спросил Стайлз, чувствуя пробегающие по телу мурашки от возбуждения. 

— И это в том числе, — подтвердил Дерек. 

Стайлз подпрыгнул и хлопнул в ладоши. Дела действительно могут решиться без него. Что могло пойти не так? 

*_*_*

— Лиам согласился придти на закрытую вечеринку только для горячих парней. 

— Прекрасно, билеты в Италию уже у меня. Эрика, Кира, вы же с нами? 

— Ага. Предлагаю ещё Кору и Малию взять. Нужно же им как-то вливаться в коллектив. 

— А если что-то пойдёт не так? 

— Что здесь может пойти не так? Это же Бейкон-хиллс.


End file.
